Rose Wins
by Tuxedo Lady
Summary: The Master leaves with the Doctor after the LotTL, but someone comes for a visit and the Master finds himself ignored. SADFIC trigger warnings given per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I've been super depressed lately so I wrote a sadfic. I don't hate Rose but the Master sure does. I doubt it will have a happy ending.

* * *

The Master sighed happily in the Doctor's arms. The drums had all but disappeared and they were together. He wasn't allowed free roam of the TARDIS yet, but he didn't care. He had the days to himself and the nights with the Doctor. He felt lips press to his forehead and looked up. The Doctor was smiling at him contentedly, stroking his hair. The Master chewed on his lip. He had something he wanted to tell the Doctor and now seemed like the perfect time. "Doctor…I-" He was cut off when the TARDIS lurched suddenly, pitching both the Master and the Doctor off of the bed. The Master grabbed onto a rail and the Doctor to the bed frame as the TARDIS tossed and turned. When she grew still, they warily stood up.

"I wonder what that was all about," the Doctor mumbled, jumping into some pants, the Master temporarily forgotten. The Master pouted and pulled on his own pants. He hated when the TARDIS did that. He'd have to wait for the Doctor to come back from planet saving to tell him. Maybe he could cook something for him. He pulled a sweater over his head as the Doctor skipped into the other room. He noticed that the Doctor had accidentally left the door open. It would be the perfect opportunity to sneak off to the kitchens.

He crept to the door and was making his way behind the console when he heard two excited screams. He ducked down so he wouldn't be seen, then peeked up to where the sound came from. The Doctor was jumping up and down, then he embraced the other person, lifting them up and spinning them around. He frowned when he saw a flash of blonde hair. His hearts sank when the two parted and he could see her face clearly. It was Rose Tyler, the woman the Doctor had talked so fondly of. He gasped when the Doctor leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a chaste "I've missed you" kiss. It was the kind of kiss you gave to someone you loved. The Master touched his lips that had only been kissed like that an hour ago.

The Master slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. He could hear the drums in the back of his head growing louder. It scared him. He hadn't heard much of them in months and suddenly, there they were. He let out a whimper, hoping the Doctor would notice him and come to his rescue. The Doctor didn't even glance over his shoulder, just put an arm around Rose and walked into his room. It was the room he'd been in with the Master only a few minutes before. The drums got louder and he wanted to hurt someone, wanted to kill someone. He wanted to kill Rose Tyler. But he knew he couldn't. If he did that, the Doctor would never look at him again.

He would have to win the Doctor over again. Perhaps he could make the Doctor forget her again. In the meantime, he skulked to his old room. He opened the door and looked at the familiar green walls. The Doctor painted them green because it was supposed to be a soothing color. He shut the door. He wished he could lock it, but the Doctor wouldn't allow that. He collapsed onto the bed and listened to the drums. They kept telling him to kill her, but he argued with them. He'd finally do what the Doctor had told him a million times: use his energy for constructive things. He picked up a book and ripped a piece of paper out of the back. He found a dull pencil, as he hadn't been allowed sharp ones or pens, and made a list. At the top of the page it said, "Get the Doctor back." He couldn't think of anything yet. He had to observe them together to see what he liked about her. He sighed and buried his face into his pillow. This was already hard work. The drums told him to be patient, that he would get his chance. He knew they meant a chance to kill Rose, but he would continue to strive to be a better person because that's what the Doctor wanted. And he wanted so much to please the Doctor.

He turned over, staring at the ceiling. The Doctor had painted a night sky on it. It was terribly out of proportion, but it was the thought that counts. He clutched the list to his chest and sighed. The drums pounded away behind his eyes and he suddenly felt very tired. He let his eyes drift shut, just for a second, he told himself.

He was in his room, but he wasn't alone. He saw in the room three other people. They were all him. One of them was fuming, another one laughing, and the third curled into a ball in the corner, whimpering. "Shut up!" the fuming one shouted. It seemed they couldn't see him. The Master in the corner quieted. The laughing one didn't even bat an eyelash, just kept on laughing, manically. Eventually the angry one got so upset that he stood and grabbed the laughing one by the front of his shirt and punched him. The laughing got quieter, but didn't stop. "I said shut up!" he screamed in his face. He dropped the laughing one to the ground and kicked him. He just kept on laughing, but it seemed like he was getting smaller. The angry one and the sad one seemed to be getting a little bit bigger. With each kick, the laughing one shrank until there was nothing left, and the angry one towered to the ceiling. He turned to the sad one and raised a fist, threateningly. The sad one took up the whole corner now, like a giant child. He covered his head with his arms and began to shake with sobs. "What does it take to get some fucking peace and quiet over here?" The angry one picked up a chair and smashed it over the sad one's head, making him shrink, just like the laughing one. He continued to beat him until he too disappeared, leaving the angry one alone. He had to bend over to keep from touching the ceiling he was so big. Suddenly his eyes landed on the real Master. He bared his teeth and went to the bed, knocking everything out of the way. The Master pulled the covers to his nose and scooted as far against the wall as possible, just hoping to disappear like the others, but he kept coming. He grabbed him in one huge fist and snapped him in half.

The Master's eyes flew open. He looked around for the other Master's and saw there were none. The room was as it was when he had closed his eyes. He had fallen asleep; it was all a dream. He sighed and rubbed his face. He heard the door open and peeked through his fingers to see the Doctor at the door. His hearts skipped a beat each.

"There you are. I was looking for you," he said. The Master smiled. He wasn't forgotten. "Don't get into any trouble while we have company, understand?" he asked with a stern look. The Master covered his face with his pillow. "Alrighty then." The Doctor shut the door and the Master looked at it mournfully. The Doctor had thought about him at least.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, the Master awoke early and snuck into the library. He searched around until he found a notepad and a pen. He made a new list and it looked much more professional in his opinion. He followed the Doctor and Rose around all day. He heard something about the "domestic approach" several times and jotted it down. He could be domestic.

He decided the most domestic thing was cooking. He snuck into the kitchens late at night and tied an apron around his waist. He may have never cooked before, but he was a genius, so he was pretty confident. He opened up a cookbook and was absolutely enraptured with all the things he could make. He settled on a dessert, as that was usually most appreciated. He baked all night and was still in the kitchen when the Doctor came in, in the morning.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" he asked.

The Master grinned. "I made cookies! And cupcakes and brownies and ice cream!" he said proudly. The Doctor surveyed the mess in the kitchen and sighed. All the cookie pans had cookies stuck to them, there was a puddle of frosting on the counter, and the ice cream had melted over everything. The Master frowned. The drums laughed at him, chanting _we told you so, we told you so_. The Doctor didn't say anything to him, just started cleaning. The Master left the room in a huff after snapping a wooden spoon in half. He tore up his list in frustration, not caring that he would just make another later. He returned to his room and propped a chair against the door. He threw himself at the wall and landed in the bed with a groan.

His control was slipping. He flexed his hands into a fist and then relaxed them again repeatedly. He would just have to try harder, he told himself. He fell asleep immediately, as he had spent all night on his project.

The next time he went to the kitchen, he chose the simplest recipe he could find. It was for sandwiches. He was so tempted to spice it up or put his own spin on it, but he knew he would just wreck it. He got out the bread and layered them with cheese and meat before cutting them up into little squares. They were called finger sandwiches even though they looked nothing like fingers. He read that they went best with tea, so he boiled some water. He didn't know what kind of tea the Doctor liked so he gave him a wide selection. He out the sandwiches and the tea on a platter with some sugar and cream and carried it to the Doctor's room. He set it on the floor in front of the door and knocked. He hid quickly behind the console and watched. He scowled when he saw Rose appear at the door. She was only in her bra and panties. She picked up the tray and carried it inside, shutting the door with her hips.

From then on, the Master spent all his nights cooking and his days sleeping. He was getting better and better at it. He learned how to make little flower shaped decorations from frosting and how to cook a thick stew. He left the fruits of his labors on the table every morning with a note reading "the Master" by it. Every time he checked the kitchen, the food was gone, but the note was there along with a mess. He added washing dishes to his evening routine.

One night he dropped a pan and it clattered loudly on the floor. "What's all the commotion?" He spun around and saw Rose standing in her nightie, rubbing her eyes. He froze like a deer in the headlights as she saw him. "Oh, hello. I didn't see you there, I thought you were the Doctor."

_Kill her, kill her! Now's your chance! Just do it. Reach behind yourself and grab a knife and just end it all now!_ It took all of the Master's self control not to listen to the drums. Rose looked around and saw what he was making.

"Are you the one that's been cooking?" she asked. "It's really good." The Master narrowed his eyes. He didn't want he to think it was good, he wanted the Doctor to think it was good. She picked up the card the Doctor had left behind. "Are you the Master?" she asked. The Master glared at her, but nodded. She held out a hand. "I'm Rose Tyler." He just stared at it like it was a giant bug. She brought it back to her side. "Do you want any help?" she asked.

"No!" the Master snapped, turning back around, filling a saucepan with water.

"What's going on here?" The Doctor had appeared at the doorway in nothing but his boxers. He The Master dropped the saucepan and spilled water everywhere. "Master!" the Doctor scolded.

"It's okay," Rose said, holding on to his arm. "He's just cooking for us."

"You've been cooking? I thought the TARDIS was…" The Doctor scratched his head. The Master flinched as he grabbed a towel to clean up the water.

"No, look," she grabbed the card with his name on it and gave it to the Doctor.

"Oh," the Doctor said with a smile. "You really have a talent for it. Everything you make is so good!" The Master froze. He felt happier than he had in two weeks. The Doctor just praised him. He looked up and smiled at his retreating figure as he took Rose back to bed. His face fell as he was forgotten again and returned to cleaning up his mess.

The next night he worked harder than he ever had before. He finally finished his creation at about eight in the morning. He hid it in his room until he had time to present it to the Doctor himself. At one in the afternoon, the Doctor and Rose were sitting in the library, both reading. He tapped the Doctor on the shoulder and smiled. He held in his hand a slice of cake. He had slaved over it for hours. He gave it a soft chocolate mousse filling and made intricate pictures on the top of the cake. It was a crime to cut a piece of it, but he didn't want to bring him the whole cake. The Doctor took of his reading glasses and took the cake and the offered fork. He eyed it suspiciously at first, then took a bite. The look on his face was praise enough for the Master. It was incredibly clear that he enjoyed it.

"This is delicious!" he said when he recovered from the sweetness. The Master beamed, then his jaw dropped open when the Doctor offered a bite to Rose. She leaned over and took it off of his fork.

"Mmm!" she said, smiling. "This is really good!" However, the Master had already left the room.

He stopped cooking after that and went back to watching the two. He was getting nothing for two days and was about to give up when he heard them having a playful argument.

"Aw," the Doctor said looking down at a hole in the jacket in his hands. "I ripped my favorite coat! Can you fix it, Rose?"

She raised his eyebrow at him. "Do I look like I know how to sew?" she asked, smiling.

That night, the Master stole his jacket out of his room and mended it himself. He watched the Doctor carefully for a reaction, but he didn't even notice it was fixed.

The Master needed a new tactic. He started staying up at night again, but instead of cooking, he was listening. He crept out to the Doctor's room and sat outside the door, holding a cup to the wood. He scowled, grinding his teeth as he heard everything. The moaning and groaning, the whimpering and whispering of sweet nothings. He felt his entire face burning with fury. It used to be him underneath the Doctor's exhilarating touches. He took notes on the things she did and how he reacted. While the Doctor and Rose were out "adventuring" and "saving planets" and other bullshit he bored a small into the Doctor's door. He worked on it day after day until it was big enough to see through. The first night had to give up because he felt so sick at the sight, but he did see Rose in nothing but the Doctor's jacket. He wrote it down, but he needed more information. The next night he had a bit of whiskey before he watched. He wrote down everything he saw and heard, what the Doctor liked and what he didn't. Night after night he watched and he grew even bitterer. He hated Rose more and more and became so lonely. But he was never alone, the drums were there, they were always there talking to him, mocking him, leading him to do destructive things. But he didn't listen. He would get his Doctor back and he would do it without the drums.

After several nights of observing and holding down bile he finally had enough information. The next day, Rose decided to take a nap after a particularly hairy encounter with some man-eating fruit and it was his only chance. He stole the Doctor's jacket from his room and stripped down to his skin. He covered himself in it and grabbed the papers he'd been working on for a week. They were covered in the intricate circles of the Gallifreyan alphabet.

He went to the library where the Doctor was sitting in an armchair, pouring over an old book. "Doctor," he said, poking him.

"Not now, Master." The Doctor batted his hand away.

"Doctor!" the Master whined, poking him again.

"I'm busy!" The Doctor growled shrugging off his touch.

The Master frowned. "But, Doctor…" He grabbed his shoulder and the Doctor spun around, looking extremely frustrated.

"What! What is- are you naked?" he dropped his book and grabbed the two open sides of the jacket and pulled it closed. "What the hell are you doing? You aren't even wearing underwear!"

"But Doctor," he said. He grabbed his face and kissed him, hoping to bring the spark back.

The Doctor shoved him away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What is wrong with you? Is that my jacket?" He shook his head and picked up his book. "I don't know what to do with you. You've been acting out so much lately."

The Master flushed and tore up the pieces of paper he had in his hands. He stomped from the room, knocking over a lamp. The Doctor was confused at his outburst. He picked up the scraps of paper and tried to piece them together. He couldn't make out everything, the circular Gallifreyan alphabet was easily confused, but he could understand some of it. The Master had written him a three-page poem. It was absolutely beautiful and it reminded him of home. He felt extremely guilty and made up his mind to make it up to him later.

The Master kicked the walls of his room repeatedly until his foot was bruised. He picked up the chair and smashed it, followed by the table. He started banging his head against the wall to the drumbeat, unable to resist its call any longer. He peeled off the Doctor's jacket and started tearing it apart at the seams. He felt a hand on his back and spun around. It wasn't the Doctor, as he'd hoped. It was Rose. He snarled at her and she jumped back.

"What are you doing here?" he spat.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," she explained.

The Master bared his teeth. "You bitch! This is all your fault! You stole my Doctor from me!"

"I'm sorry, your Doctor?" she asked, backing away, her hand searching for the door handle.

"Mine!" he screamed, "Mine! He's mine!"

"What the hell are you going on about?" she asked. She cowered by the wall as the naked Master advanced.

"You are nothing! I've known the Doctor forever! Since before he was the Doctor! When we were both children, eight years old. Eight! I've known him for over 900 years and then you come in and just fucking take him from me!" The Master was spitting and hissing like a cornered cat.

The Doctor came to the door with a peace offering just as the Master grabbed Rose by the throat and bashed her head against the wall. He dropped the folded paper menagerie and crushed it underfoot as he ran to grab him. He pulled the Master off of her and punched him in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor. He turned to Rose who was rubbing her throat and consoled her.

The Master lay still. It was suddenly very quiet. He couldn't discern why. Then, it dawned on him. The drums were gone. They were completely gone. They weren't just quiet, they weren't hiding, they were actually gone. He curled up into a ball and held himself. He couldn't remember what it was like without them. He had been with them over 900 years and now they were gone. He felt so empty. A hand grabbed him by the lapel and began dragging him away. He glanced up and saw the pure fury on the Doctor's face and for the first time in his life he was actually scared of him. He was thrown against the wall.

"What were you thinking?" he screamed. The Master flinched. "Answer me!"

"It was…the drums…they were so loud-"

He was silenced by a swift kick to the gut. He looked up at the Doctor, hurt and afraid. Before he had a chance to get him again, the TARDIS began tossing back and forth. As soon as she was calm, the Master jumped to his feet and fled. He swung the doors open and left. He didn't care what planet they were on, he didn't care if he wouldn't even be able to breathe, he had to get out. The door slammed shut after him and the TARDIS took off again. He wondered if she did it on purpose, the TARDIS. Perhaps she'd shown mercy on him. He looked around and recognized the streets of London. He would have laughed if he hadn't been crying. He was stranded on Earth without the Doctor and he was happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Still depressed so I'm still writing depressing stories. OOC Master, cry me a river. I think you'll live. TW for smut I guess

* * *

The Master woke up surrounded by white walls. He looked around and saw tubes sticking out of his arm. He didn't even have the presence to feel angry anymore. He saw a nurse pull aside the curtain and come over to him. "You're awake. How are you feeling? You've been out for four days."

"Where am I?" he whimpered. He didn't even recognize his own voice.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie." She picked up his chart and started to check things off.

"The hospital…but how did I get here?"

"They found you wondering in the streets, naked, all beat up," she explained. "You're lucky they found you when they did, you were close to dying."

"Not dying, regenerating," he murmured.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's nothing."

"Could you tell me your name?" she asked.

The Master very well couldn't tell her his real name. "I…I don't remember," he lied.

"You poor thing." She looked around and closed the curtain again. "I haven't told anyone else this, but…you're not human aren't you?" she asked. The Master flinched. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, but you've got two hearts. What are you?"

"I'm nothing, not any more." He grabbed her hand. "Please, help me. I have to get out of here. It's not safe for my kind. Human medicine…it'll kill me!"

She stroked his forehead and eased him back into a lying position. "Shh…I figured that. That's why it took you so long to wake up. I didn't give you anything, just a saline solution. The other doctor's think you left three days ago."

The Master sighed with relief. "Thank you…" He couldn't even remember the last time he said that. "Can you get me out of here?" he asked.

The nurse took a seat and folded her hands in her lap. "You know, there was this guy I used to date…he ended up being an alien. But he loved me…and they killed him. They killed him just for being an alien. I don't want to see the same thing happen to you."

"Then you have to get me out of here. They'll find out I'm here sooner or later…" He chewed on his fingertips at the thought of being discovered. Creatures from all over the universe would come looking for him.

"You're right. I'll help you, but I don't know how much I can." She stood up. "I'll be right back." As soon as she was out of sight he started to shake. He felt so alone. No drums, no Doctor, no nothing- it was just him on his own. The nurse returned holding some clothes. "Put these on. They'll have to do for now. There's a motel down the street that's pretty cheap. You can stay there for now." The Master started tugging on the pants and the nurse grabbed his arm. She pressed a damp cotton ball to the place where the needle was in his skin and pulled it out. She put an adhesive bandage on it and smiled. "There we go." The Master tugged the sweatshirt over his head.

He followed the nurse out of the building and a few blocks down. They stopped at a grungy motel and she took out some money. "I've got to get back to the hospital, but here's some money and here's my number. Call me if you need any help."

"Thank you, thank you so much." The Master knew that if she knew who he was she wouldn't help him. She'd probably kill him. He stepped inside and approached the counter. The man didn't even look up at him. "I need a room for the night…"

"Just the night?" the man asked.

"Um, maybe…"

"What do you mean, maybe?"

"Well, I don't know if I'll have anywhere else to go."

The man rolled his eyes and took his money. "Here you go," he said handing him a key. "Room fourteen. Enjoy your stay."

The Master took the key without realizing he'd been ripped off. He went into the room and collapsed on the bed. He had no idea what he was going to do now. He thought about the Doctor, then stopped. It was too painful. He closed his eyes and tried to formulate a plan, but his thoughts were not complete without the drums. He drifted off to sleep.

He woke up the next day to a banging on his door. He peered out through the peephole and saw the man from the desk. He opened the door. "Yes?" he asked meekly.

"You paid for the night. It's already three o'clock. If you want to keep the room you gotta pay for it."

"But…I don't have any money…" he whispered.

"That's not my problem."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" he asked.

The man grinned and pushed the Master into the room. "I suppose there is one thing…" He followed and shut the door behind him. The Master wasn't entirely sure what was going on. "I'll make it simple for you. A hand job and you get it for the night, a blow job and you get it for two, and the full Monty and you get it for the week." The Master chewed his lip. The last person he had sex with was the Doctor and at this point he was eager to forget. The man sat down in a chair and fished out his cock. The Master went over to him hesitantly and started stroking it tenderly. The man groaned and the Master looked up at him. He was smiling contentedly and the Master started to stroke faster. "That's good," the man moaned. The Master rested his other hand on his thigh and started to twist his hand, sighing along with him. It wasn't long before the man grunted and coated his hand with cum. He tucked himself away and stood up. "See you tomorrow then," he said over his shoulder as he left. The Master was still at the chair, staring at his hand. He expected to feel disgusted with himself, after doing such a vile act, with a human no less, but really he felt nothing. No shame, no anger, no sadness, no pleasure, he just felt empty. He didn't even feel relief that he'd guaranteed his room for another night. He stood up and took off all his clothes and got into the shower. He turned the knobs and gave a shriek as the water came out cold. Eventually it came to a bearable heat and he scrubbed his skin completely. He wanted to wash away everything he ever was, everything he ever did.

He slept after that, and woke for the man the next day like he did previously. He did it every day for a week. Sleep, give the man a hand job, shower, and sleep again. He didn't even know the man's name. At the beginning of the next workweek he started giving the Master little kisses here and there. Every day he kissed a little harder, threaded his fingers through his hair a little farther. "I think it's time you start earning your room two days at a time." The Master remembered his original offer and nodded shyly. "That's right, baby…" The Master followed him to the chair and kneeled between his legs. He grabbed his cock and licked around the head. "Come on, just suck it!" he said. The Master looked up at him and gave a little wink, then covered his cock with his mouth. "There we go!" the man moaned.

The Master let his mind go back to his time with the Doctor. If there was one thing he learned with his time with him it was how to please a man. His mind seemed to regress into a more primitive state and he felt at peace with himself finally. He licked his lips and grinned at the man. "What's your name?" he asked, jerking his cock.

"James," he answered, confused by his new change in demeanor.

"Don't worry, James, I'll take good care of you." He stood up and took off his shirt and pants. "Instead of two days, why don't we try for the whole week?" He climbed up on his lap and kissed him sensuously. He slowly began to lower himself onto his cock and gasped with pain.

"Are you crazy? You're gonna hurt yourself!" James said, picking him up.

The Master pouted. "I was under the impression you didn't care," he said as James laid him down on the bed.

"You're different…what happened to you?" James asked kissing his neck. The Master wrapped his legs around his back and kissed him.

"Don't worry about it," he said. James kissed him back furiously and reached into his pocket. The Master heard the pop of a bottle and felt two lube coated fingers enter him. He cried out in pleasure. "That's the ticket," he hissed into his mouth.

"Mmm…I told you my name, now you tell me yours…" James left little kisses on his stubbled cheeks and down his throat.

"M-Max…" he decided. He could work with that. He could build up a whole new identity. He didn't need any fancy fob watch, he could do it on his own. "My name is Max," he said with more authority.

"Max…mmm, Max…" James whispered into his skin. When he decided he had been stretched enough, he slicked up his cock and entered him. "Oh you are tight!"

"I haven't…done it in a while…" he groaned. "And the last time…" He shivered. "Make me forget about him, James!"

"Oh, I will!" James panted as he drove in and out of him repeatedly, making the Master whine and moan. "I just want you to look at me, look at me, and see my face, just think of me!" The Master clung to him tightly, tensing up. It had been so long since he'd done anything. The last time had been with the Doctor and that was about a month ago. The Master bit his lip and ground his teeth to keep him from shouting out a name he didn't want to hear. He shuddered and began to climax. James came afterwards, pulling out and finishing on his stomach. James flopped down next to him, panting, and turned to look at the Master. "I had no idea you could be so sexy…Max…I'd have fucked you sooner."

The Master looked down at his soiled belly. "I made a mess of your shirt," he said, "I'm sorry."

James shrugged and took off the shirt, tossing it over with the Master's clothes. "Don't worry about it, babe," he kissed the Master's nose.

The Master looked away, sadly. "So…that takes care of the week then…"

James turned his face towards him. "Don't say that, Max," he assured, grabbing his hand, "It's different now."

"How?" he asked. He was back to feeling empty and was craving his touch again already.

James shrugged. "I don't know. It just is."

The Master smiled pathetically. "I should shower," he said, standing up. He immediately collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Shit!" James jumped over the bed to him and touched his face. "Max?" The Master's eyes flickered open again. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," he said as he sat up, nearly falling over again.

James caught him just in time. "When was the last time you had something to eat?" he asked.

"Two weeks ago, I think."

"Two weeks? Bloody hell! How are you alive?" The Master didn't answer. He felt James pick him up and take him over to the bed. "You just sit tight and I'll get you something to eat." He heard James leave the room and he fell asleep. He woke to the sound of James calling his fake name. "Hey now, there you are. I got you some protein bars. They'll probably help out. Why haven't you eaten in two weeks?"

The Master shrugged. "I forgot." Ever since the drums left him he didn't feel hungry anymore. He didn't eat that much as it was, but he had stressed out his system.

"You just forgot? You forgot to eat? What are you, mad?" James asked.

The Master chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Just eat." The Master pulled the wrapper off of one of the bars and took a bite. He didn't feel any different, even with food in his stomach. He felt something cold on his chest and saw James washing him off with a damp cloth.

"What're you doing that for?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

"Just cleanin' up. You're still messy," he answered.

"Yeah, but why?"

"I told you Max," he leaned in and kissed his forehead, "it's different now, between you and me." The Master rolled his eyes. "Well, we're not just tenant and landlord now, are we?"

"Were we ever?" he asked. "I've been your whore from the beginning." The Master grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. "The thing is, I don't mind," he said with a smirk. "I think now would be a good time for that shower." He stood up and stretched, already feeling stronger.

"I'm sorry, hold up." James grabbed him by the shoulder. "What did you say?"

"I'm going to take a shower?"

"Not that, before that."

The Master put a hand on his chest and pressed himself against him. "What? That I don't mind being a whore for you?"

"Yeah, that one…" James flushed.

"I just want to be touched, James. And if by doing that I also get a room and food then all the better." He smiled and closed the bathroom door after him. He locked it and bit his lip. It was true, what he had said. He was only now realizing how much he just wanted to be touched. He smirked and got into the shower, ready to start his new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters in one day? I'm on a fucking roll! Okay, this is the chapter where my writing goes to shit. It's not that I don't care, it's just that...I don't know. TW for prostitution I guess? Not very sad, but it will be sad again, my children, I promise it. I hope.

* * *

"Max, you up yet?" James asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, just a minute." The Master pulled on his shirt and combed his hair. James had bought him a hairbrush and some disposable razors. He had shaved earlier that morning. He didn't know why James wanted him up so early (10:00 was early for him), but her figured he might as well do what his new sugar daddy wanted. At least he thought that's what they were called. He came out and kissed him good morning. "Morning, sweetheart," he cooed.

James kissed him again, stroking his cheeks. "Mmm, I like you better with clean shaven cheeks."

"I did it for you," The Master said.

The Master linked his arms and James led him to the front desk. "Rick, I'll be out 'till late afternoon," he told his coworker.

"Whatever," he replied, not even looking up from his phone.

"Where are we going?" The Master asked.

"Breakfast first, then shopping."

"Shopping, why?"

"Because you can't go wearing that same shirt and jeans all the time, now can you?" The Master looked down at his outfit. It could do for a wash.

"Alright, but…I know I'm not supposed to ask about money…"

"Then don't ask about it."

"But, how are you going to pay for new clothes and things. I mean, you work at a motel. I don't mean anything by it…"

"Relax, Max. I got a plan." He tossed his keys into the air and caught them. "I'll explain on the way." The Master got into his car and listened intently. "So I was thinking about what you said the other week. You know, about you being a…whore." James blushed, not taking his eyes of the road. The Master thought it was so cute how he got flustered over the word, but not the acts. "And I was thinkin', I mean, if you wanted to, what if you actually were?"

The Master thought about it. James could only go for so long while he had the stamina of a time lord. He could have as much sex as he pleased and he could make them a bit of money. His face split into a smile. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Then, the Master had an idea of his own. "Turn there," he said, pointing to a vacant lot.

"Why?" James asked, but turned anyways. As soon as he had the car shifted into park, the Master unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled on top of him, kissing him passionately. He immediately started groping James through his pants. "That's why," James chuckled, "you insatiable beast. When was the last time we did it?"

"Last night," The Master whined, grinding his hips down on James'. "Tell it to me, James. Tell me how much of a whore I am," he moaned.

"You're such a whore, jumping on my cock as soon as no one's looking," James panted.

"Yeah?" the Master unbuckled the other man's belt and pulled out his stiffening cock. He got down in between his knees and started sucking. It was a tight fit, but he could make it work.

"Yeah, look at you, you filthy slut, swallowing my cock like you were born for it."

"Tell me, who are you gonna bring for me to service? Who's gonna pay to fuck me?" The Master asked before diving back down.

"Everyone I know; Rick, at the front desk, Danny down at the pub, every man who comes to stay at the motel. They're all gonna pay me money to get to stick their cocks in your ass." The Master climbed back onto his lap and slid his own pants down his hips, lining them up. He sank down onto him with a groan.

"Come on, James, fuck me!" he moaned. James grabbed him by the hips and started thrusting into him, listening to him call out his name over and over again. "That's it! That's it, right there! Oh, James!" The Master had finally overcome the urge to shout out 'Doctor' during sex and he thought it was progress.

"Yeah, baby, you're gonna make me rich!" James yelled right before he came.

The Master made sure to come in his own hand so he didn't make a mess. "They can call me "Maximilian" then." James snorted and covered his mouth to cover his laughter. "Well, I thought it was clever."

"No, it's perfect. You do need a stage name or something. Come on, let's go get breakfast." James buckled up his pants and the Master pulled his back up and sat down in his seat so James could drive them to a restaurant. After they'd both eaten, they headed out to an open mall where the Master could get some cheap everyday clothes. The real money would be spent on his private ones. James led him down the street to a seedy looking building. The Master raised an eyebrow at him, but he just smiled. Inside, the room was much cleaner than he thought it would be. His jaw dropped open as he saw all the costumes and toys they could get. "Now, don't go crazy, but don't get the cheap stuff either."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll make enough to cover it." The Master rushed over to the racks of sexy costumes and started picking out ones he liked.

"Sure is excited, isn't he?" the man at the counter asked.

James shot him a smile. "He really is."

"What are you doing with a little thing like that, bringing him here and setting him loose?" he asked, grinning back.

"Oh, just gonna make us a little spending money…"

"You're whoring him out?"

"Why, you want to make reservations?"

"I might. Maybe I could give you a discount for a little bit of that."

James walked to the counter, sizing him up, smiling. He already liked where this was going. "How much of a discount?" he asked.

"Depends on how good he is."

"Oi, Max, come over here!" James called. The Master put the things back where he found them and approached the counter. "Say hello to your first customer." The Master looked the man behind the counter up and down before smiling.

"How do you do?" he asked, chuckling.

"I could be better," he replied.

"Max, you do what you do best. I'll go pick out what we need." The Master nodded and walked around the counter.

"So…Steve," he said, looking at his nametag, "what can I do for you today?"

"For starters, you can take care of this." Steve unzipped his fly and let his hard cock come out.

The Master got on his knees in front of him. "Don't mind if I do…" He immediately covered the head of the man's cock with his mouth, sucking tenderly. He swirled his tongue around it before taking in a bit more. He raised his hands to it and grasped it, giving it a jerk. He stroked tenderly what he couldn't fit into his mouth. He looked up at Steve and was pleased to see the blissful look on his face. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw that James was on the other side of the counter watching. The Master started to move his hips in order to look more enticing. "Mmm, Steve, come in my mouth," he moaned. That seemed to set him off as he tensed and started to spurt into his mouth. The Master swallowed everything and stood up, wiping his mouth.

Steve was panting. "That was probably the best blow job I've ever had," he said to James. "He's a keeper."

"Stop by the motel on Fremont Street and you'll get a discount."

Steve started scanning the things he'd picked out for him. The Master grabbed onto his arm and leaned his head against his shoulder. Their total came out to half of what it would have been and the Master couldn't help but feel proud of himself. They returned to the motel and James handed him his bags. "Get yourself acquainted. You'll be takin' customers soon." The Master leaned in and kissed him gently, his mouth still tasting like Steve's semen.

The Master shut his door and looked around. His room would need a little redecorating if he was going to be a successful whore. He'd talk to James about it once they'd made a little money. He opened one of the bags and grinned. He stripped down and put on a mesh tank top and a black g-string. He placed the other clothes in the dresser and looked at the bag of toys. He kicked his feet with glee as he saw what was inside of it. He emptied out the bag on top of the dresser and arranged them so the customer could choose what to use on him.

James knocked on the door and the Master rushed over to it. He opened it a crack so he wouldn't see what he was wearing. "That sure is a big smile," James said. "Okay, these first guys are getting a discount so we can get the word out there. Make 'em feel good."

"Where should I be?" he asked, suddenly a little nervous.

"Just sit on the bed and look sexy. They'll tell you exactly what they want." The Master nodded and closed the door. He turned on the lamp and sat down on the bed. He chewed his lip while he waited. Soon enough, he heard footsteps and straightened up, putting on his best seductive face. The door opened and two men came in. They looked at each other, then at him, and walked over to the bed, approaching him on either side.

"Well, well, well…" one said, looking him up and down. "For once, James didn't exaggerate on the looks…"

"Mm-hm, looks like this one is hungry, don't you think so John?"

"I do think so, Barry." The two men grinned. "Okay, Maximilian, just lay back and do what we say." The Master nodded and lied down on his back. He heard the sounds of zippers and his hearts sped up. He couldn't remember the last time he'd taken on two men at once; back in his 400's he thought. Barry climbed up over him and straddled his chest, stroking his cock. The Master put his hands on his thighs and opened his mouth, knowing what he wanted. Barry slipped his cock into his mouth and the Master sighed happily. He could feel John's hands running over his thighs and pulling aside his g-string. He was just so happy to be touched. He sucked on Barry eagerly and Barry ran his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly whenever the Master did something he liked.

He inhaled sharply through his nose when he felt a tongue probing at his entrance. He spread his legs immediately and welcomed John's face in between them. John's nosed pressed against his perineum as he rimmed his asshole. He pulled away, too soon for the Master's liking, and a wet finger replaced his tongue. The Master had been using his ass so much lately he hardly needed to be stretched. John quickly fit a second finger in beside the first and then a third. The Master was bucking against his hand desperately.

"What is it?" Barry asked him. "What's wrong, Max? You want to be fucked?" He nodded frantically. "Tell me."

The Master pulled his mouth off of Barry's cock, but continued to jerk it with his hand. "Please," he whined, "please fuck me! I need it so badly!"

"What do you need?" Barry continued.

"Your cock!" he moaned. Barry looked over his shoulder and nodded. The Master gasped as he felt John enter him. "Oh yes!" John started pounding into him and he wrapped his legs around him. He tried to focus on sucking Barry's cock, but it was hard when he was blinded by pleasure. He saw John reach over Barry's shoulder and pulled his face closer so he could kiss him. The Master was almost moved by the tenderness. He heard Barry give a little cry and saw his cock twitch before he came on the Master's face. The Master rocked back against John's cock so he could come as well. He did and the feeling of John filling him up made the Master come all over his own stomach. John and Barry climbed off of him and started pulling their clothes back on. The Master sat up, panting. They both gave him a smile before they left.

The Master walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, looked at what he'd become. He'd become a whore working for a money-hungry office clerk working out of a grungy motel room. And he still didn't care. He laughed humorously. He still could not bring himself to care about anything. All he wanted was the touch, all he needed was the touch. Just the feeling of another being against his skin, it was the only thing that filled the emptiness.

He showered, not hearing James sneak up on him. He didn't even notice he was in the room until he climbed in the shower with him. "They said good things about you, baby…" he murmured into the Master's shoulder. The Master wanted to laugh. He still cared nothing for this man. The only reason he hung around was because he would keep touching him.

"Keep them coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Just got out of the psychiatric hospital. I'm better now, but I'll still get my mood swings and this is one of my best coping skills, lucky for all you out there.

* * *

Day in and day out, it was one man after another. James was not rich, far from it, but the Master didn't care. He slept with as many men as James brought him and he didn't complain. He didn't complain when James hit him either. A smack was still a touch. As long as someone was making skin-on-skin contact with him he didn't care what it was. He was getting more experience in the past months than he had in over 900 years. He was trying so many knew things and finding he liked them. He never would have guessed how much he liked being tied up or how much he craved double penetration. If he had any feelings left he could have laughed and wept at the same time at how pathetic he'd become. He was the best whore working out of a seedy motel that 20 quid could buy.

"Hey! Max!" The Master turned to see his "manager" standing in the doorway, smoking a cigarette, scowling at him. "This guy paid fucking good for you so he better go home happy!"

"How much did he give you up front?" the Master asked, pulling up his stockings.

"100 pounds."

The Master nearly ripped the delicate nylon. "You're kidding."

James smiled. "Nope. And that's just up front."

The Master prowled over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. "And…how much after?"

"400 more." The Master was speechless. "That is if he is happy. So, he'd better be happy."

"Don't you worry about a thing, James," he purred. "He'll be way more than happy."

James leaned in and kissed him roughly. "He's in the lobby. I'll tell him to come in."

"Can I see him first?" the Master asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I want to know what kind of man he is to pay so much for a tramp like me…" James hesitated, then nodded. The Master followed him out to the lobby where a man in a navy blue great coat waited, his back to them. The Master gasped and hid behind the corner.

"What's the matter with you?" James asked.

"Um…" The Master struggled to come up with an explanation. "Well, that man, I know him and he doesn't really…like me…"

"Are you walking out on this?" James growled.

"No!" The Master blushed. He had wanted to sleep with this man for a long time. "I was just thinking maybe we could put a blindfold on him or something. I'm pretty sure if he knew it was me he'd walk out immediately." _After, maybe, killing me_, the Master thought.

"I'll ask him. Go get ready." The Master nodded and ran back to the room. He couldn't believe that Jack Harkness was about to fuck some nameless whore out of a seedy motel. The man could really have anything he wanted, especially if he used those 51st century pheromones. So, why was he paying so much for a cheap prostitute? He shut the door behind him and shed his dressing gown. He changed out of his current outfit, one made to be more pleasing to the touch, into a velvety, crotch less unitard. It was pretty ugly to look at, but it felt great against the skin. And, if Jack was blindfolded his sense of touch would be heightened. He heard a knock at his door and hid behind his changing screen

He changed his voice a bit, hoping he would fool the man, and said, "Come on in." The door creaked open and in came Jack with a blindfold in his hands, led by James.

"I do hope this isn't to much trouble, mister…"

"Harkness." His American accent sent shivers down the Master's spine. "Jack Harkness, and no, not at all. I've heard good things about this guy, I don't mind helping him along."

"Good. Feel free to phone the lobby when you're done."

"How long do I have?" The Master went still as Jack hung his coat up by the changing screen.

"You can take as long as you need to." James nodded to him and shut the door behind him as he left.

"Where do you want me?" Jack asked.

"On the bed, please..."

"Do you want me to put this on?"

"Yes, please."

"It's my pleasure." The Master waited until the blindfold was secured around his head to come out of hiding. He stalked over to the bed and came up behind Jack, rubbing his shoulders.

"Mmm…what can I do for you, Mr. Harkness?" he purred. He felt Jack's hand close around his and he kissed the back of one.

"Please, call me Jack."

The Master nibbled on his lip, getting excited. Jack had never looked at him with anything but hatred and contempt, not that he blamed him. Now, he was acting like a gentleman preparing to make love to his bride. He felt Jack turn around and pull him into his lap. He began touching his face and his body.

"Since I can't see you with my eyes, is it alright if I see you with my hands?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes," the Master moaned. Jack's hand travelled down his back, feeling the velvet, until it changed into skin. He caressed the Master's ass softly. "Jack…" Jack leaned in and began kissing his neck, stroking his flesh gently. "That feels good…"

"That's what I'm here for."

"No," the Master put his hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the lips, "that's what I'm here for."

"There's no reason we can't both feel good," Jack replied, kissing back. The Master sighed into their kiss and pulled Jack down on top of him.

"Jack…can you…can you order me?"

Jack kissed up and down his neck. "You want me to dominate you?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"It might be a little hard if I can't see you."

"I'll do whatever you say."

"Alright, if you want me to."

"Yes…yes I do want that…" The Master moaned underneath him as Jack bit down lightly on his neck.

"I can work with that." He sat up and moved to the headboard of the bed, feeling his way along the comforter. He sat with his back up against it, his legs spread. "Get over here!" he barked. The Master was surprised by the change in tone, but utterly turned on. This was exactly what he wanted. He crawled over in between his legs, placing his hands on his thighs.

"Yes?"

"That's yes sir to you. You will call me sir or captain at all times. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir!" the Master moaned.

"Good." Jack put his hands on the Master's shoulders. "Now, suck my cock, you little slut!" The Master immediately dropped to unclip his suspenders and unzip his pants, fishing out his cock and covering it with his mouth completely. He was proud of the gasp that Jack emitted. He began to bob his head up and down right away, doing what he could to get him hard as fast as possible. "Oh, you like that don't you? Don't you?"

The Master pulled up and panted, "Oh yes, sir!" quickly before returning to his task.

"It's been a while since I've had a whore as eager as you to taste my cock." He grabbed the Master by the hair and wrenched his head up. "Do you want it? Do you want to suck on my cock?"

"Yes, captain! I want it in my mouth so I can taste it!"

"You little, cock-hungry bitch. I bet you're just dying to suck every man's cock, aren't you.

"Yes, sir!" The Master wanted to laugh, because everything Jack was saying was true.

He felt Jack's lips near his ear. "If I ever go too far, just say 'red light,' okay?" The Master nodded, but didn't stop sucking his dick. He felt Jack slap his ass and he arched his back. He opened his mouth as far as it could go and deep throated him. His nose was pressed up against the dark wiry hair at the base of Jack's cock. Jack groaned and thrust up against the Master's mouth as far as he could go. "Fuck! That's right! Suck it!" He smacked his ass again, making him squeal.

"Please," the Master whined, "hit me again…" Jack complied, making the Master cry out. He jerked his cock in one hand and supported himself with the other.

"You like that?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

The Master paused for a moment. "Because I've been bad," he said, continuing.

"Yeah? And what do you need?"

"I need to be punished…"

"Yeah?"

"Really bad…" The Master clenched the comforter in his fist, remembering the Valiant and all the things he'd done. He'd tortured Jack so much, more than anyone should be able to withstand, even if they couldn't die. Yet, here he was and he was fine now. "I'm so sorry, Jack…"

"That's captain to you, slut."

"Yes, sir. I am so sorry, captain…"

"What? Why?" he asked, slipping out of character.

"For everything I did to you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know it doesn't mean anything and it doesn't change what happened, but I am sorry."

"Max, what-"

"If I could, I would go back and undo it, but I can't. I don't expect you to forgive me, but at least know that I regret it more than almost anything. I'd do anything for you." A tear dripped down from his eyelash and landed on Jack's thigh. He felt Jack pushing him up and buried his face in his hands, crying.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. He shuddered when Jack placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No…you have to hit me…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that if this is what happens…"

"No, you have to!"

"But why?"

"Because I deserve it! Everything I did to you…" He peeked through his fingers and saw that Jack had removed the blindfold. Jack's hands covered his and pulled them away from his face. The Master shut his eyes, knowing the jig was up. He heard a sharp intake of breath, then felt a fist collide with his face, knocking him backwards off the bed. He didn't move, didn't try to fight back, just let Jack's fist hit him again and again.

"You bastard!" he yelled, getting on top of him and punching him. "I don't know how you're still alive, but I'm going to make you regenerate!" The punches rained down on him, then slowed to a stop. "What's wrong with you? Fight back!" The Master shook his head. "What the hell does that mean?" he demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Jack…I want you to know that. I don't know what my next regeneration will be like, but know that I am sorry."

"Does the Doctor know you're alive?" The mention of his name sent a whole new feeling coursing through him. It had been so long and he had felt so little. Now Jack was bringing back everything he hadn't felt in those weeks spent on Earth. He sobbed and curled up into a ball, cradling his head in his hands. "Hey! Answer my question!"

"Yes…"

"Then why aren't you locked up or something? You're a fucking psychopath!"

"The TARDIS…she dropped me here," he sniffed.

"What? Why?"

"Because he didn't need me anymore?"

"What do you mean 'need you'? When did he ever need you?"

The Master shook his head. "I don't think he did…I think he was just…humoring me…"

"Well you can't stay in London, not a raving maniac like you. Who knows what the drums will tell you to destroy next?"

"They're gone."

"What"

"They are gone?"

"What are gone?"

"The drums. They are gone."

"How can they be gone?" The Master didn't answer that. He didn't need to tarnish Jack's view of the Doctor just because he was unworthy of the Doctor's affections. "I see. Well, then you're coming with me. Get dressed into something that won't scar the public." The Master hung his head, but obeyed. He slipped on a t-shirt and jeans. His body was already starting to bruise everywhere. Great purple bumps swelled on his face and chest. His nose and lip were bleeding. Before, nothing emotional affected him, only physical things. Now, the physical wasn't affecting him, but the emotional was. "Go wash your face off," Jack ordered, getting dressed as well. When his face was sort of clean he pulled him out of the room.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" James was asking as they passed. Jack just tossed him his wallet and pulled out a cell phone. They stood in the courtyard while Jack dialed a number.

"Doctor? I have your lunatic." There was a loud noise on the other end of the line. "Can't you lock onto the signal or something?" Instead of an answer, they sound of the TARDIS materializing behind them. The Doctor burst out, followed by Rose. The Doctor grabbed the Master by his free hand and hugged him, while Rose hugged Jack.

"Oh, thank Rassilon you're all right! I was so worried." The Master didn't respond, or even move to return the hug. "Master?" The Doctor waved a hand in front of his face. He just stared, unblinking, at the ground. "Master? Jack, what happened to him?"

"We better get inside before someone comes looking for him." The four moved inside the TARDIS and the Doctor got her into the vortex.

"Tell me what happened."

"Okay…you're going to need a little background, but you need to stay calm." The Doctor nodded. "He was working as a prostitute out of that motel we were behind."

"WHAT?"

"I was going in there to…you know…and they told me to wear a blindfold, so I didn't know it was him until he was…" He gestured over his crotch with his hand. "Then…I kind of freaked out and beat him up." The Doctor was silent. "I'm sorry. I just lost control. But, you should know, when he was…" he made the gesture again, "he kept telling me to hit him and yell at him. Then he started telling me how sorry he was and crying and then I took of the blindfold. I didn't know that the drums were gone. I didn't know he was different."

"Wait, the drums?"

"You know, the sound in his head he kept telling you about?"

"No, I know that. What happened to them?"

"He says they're gone." They both looked over to the Master who had collapsed to the floor.

The Doctor knelt down next to him. "Master, I'm so, so sorry…please look at me…" The Master glanced up at him, then back down to the floor. "It's been months since I've seen you. I shouldn't have hit you. I lost my temper. Please, just look at me."

"Look at him!" Jack ordered. The Master's eyes shot up and met the Doctor's.

"How did you do that?" the Doctor asked.

"He said…he said he'd do anything for me."

"Master…talk to me…please…" The Doctor rubbed his back comfortingly. The Master's gaze was still locked on his.

"Talk." The Master looked at Jack, then at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I did what I did." He closed his eyes. "Tell R-Rose, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Master…" He brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. "Can you stand?"

"Get up," Jack said. The Master hopped to his feet immediately.

"Let's get you to the med bay." The Doctor led him away by the hand, Jack following close behind him.

* * *

Get ready for some sad shit.


End file.
